


Под Прикрытием

by Myth_Pturretdactyl



Series: Красная Команда Приколистов [8]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_Pturretdactyl/pseuds/Myth_Pturretdactyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мэтту нужна помощь в новом деле. Его парни всегда рады помочь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под Прикрытием

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Undercover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660187) by [lordjenjen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen). 



> Написано автором по собственному рисунку http://lordjenjen.tumblr.com/post/143403340516/matt-is-such-a-pimp-i-wrote-a-little-thing-to-go

Мэтт замер у двери в их общую квартиру. Он собирался попросить у своих парней помощи. Он знал, что они не откажут, наоборот, всегда готовы помочь, но его беспокоило само задание. Мэтт сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и открыл дверь. 

Из кухни доносились дивные запахи Уэйдовой стряпни. Пахло… 

— Хэй, Мэтти! — Крикнул из кухни Уэйд. — Попробуешь угадать? 

Эта их маленькая игра всегда вызывала у Мэтта улыбку. Уэйд готовил, а Сорвиголова старался отгадать, что за блюда. И, за исключением мини-пицц (Уэйд требовал назвать топпинг каждой), он никогда не ошибался. 

Мэтт задумчиво принюхался:

— Тако, но это не говядина. Креветки? Тако с креветками.

— И-и-и-и-и?

— Пережаренные бобы и рис по-мексикански, — Мэтт чмокнул Уэйда в щёку, — а где Питер?

— У Старка. Братьям по науке понадобился его мозг для чего-то, о чём я не понял ни слова. Он скоро придёт ужинать.

Мэтт облокотился на кухонную стойку, слушая, как Уэйд напевает себе под нос во время готовки. Он не мог придумать, как сформулировать свою просьбу. Уэйд явно что-то такое почувствовал и, сделав тише огонь, обнял Мэтта со спины. Какое-то время они просто стояли обнявшись в полной тишине.

Вернувшийся Питер не стал задавать вопросов и молча обнял их, пристроившись сбоку. Но в конце концов именно он нарушил молчание:

— Можешь говорить всё, что у тебя на уме.

Сорвиголова вздохнул.

— Знаю. Ребята, вам не обязательно соглашаться, но не могли бы вы…

— Да. — в унисон ответили оба.

— Вы же даже ещё не знаете, о чём я.

Уэйд разжал руки и вернулся к плите.

— Это, скорее всего, связано с твоим нынешним делом.

— А мы всегда рады тебе помочь. — Добавил Питер, нежно целуя Мэтта. — Почему бы тебе не рассказать нам детали за ужином? Я ужасно голоден, а тут та-а-а-а-ак вку-у-у-у-сно пахнет!

Мэтту показалось, что он слышит, как во рту Питера собирается слюна. Он усмехнулся и отпустил любимого. Они вместе прошли к обеденному столу, захватив по пути несколько тарелок, и во время трапезы адвокат поведал о возникших у него затруднениях. 

Всё началось с того, что к ним с Фогги обратилась за помощью женщина. Её дочь убили, а сына обвинили в этом убийстве. Она прекрасно знала, что её дети были не идеальны: сын приторговывал наркотиками, а дочь практически наверняка работала “ночной бабочкой”, но они любили друг друга так же сильно, как и любые брат с сестрой, выросшие в дрянном квартале у матери-одиночки, которая делала всё возможное, чтобы её дети были живы и здоровы. Её сын не убивал свою сестру. 

Её дочь, Алисия, была сильной. Она знала, как защитить себя, после бесчисленных драк в защиту или в помощь брату. То, что полиция говорила о её сыне, Майкле, тоже было странно. Он обладал сильной волей, был умён, обаятелен и стоял горой за свою сестру. Когда она забеременела от одного из своих друзей, а тот отказался помогать ей растить ребёнка, Майкл вмешался и “переубедил” его. 

Полиция заявила, что он убил её из злости. Что она собиралась судиться с его другом из-за ребёнка, который, как она сама знала, был не от него. 

Поговорив с Майклом в тюрьме, Мэтт и Фогги убедились в его невиновности. Майкл перечислил все свои прегрешения, начиная с мелких магазинных краж в восемь лет до нынешней нелегальной торговли травкой, рассказал даже о том, что сломал своему другу нос за то, что он хотел бросить его сестру с ребёнком. Единственное, что он смог сообщить по делу, это имя и обычное местонахождение её сутенёра.

Мэтт раскопал об этом мужике по кличке Питон всё, что смог, но ничего толком не нашёл. Единственной оставшейся ниточкой был притон в одном из клубов. Уэйд, само собой, знал о нём — довольно популярное местечко среди проституток и мафии. Пробраться туда было сложно, но Дэдпул заверил их, что главное — одеться соответствующим образом. 

— Уэйд, что ты подразумеваешь под “одеться соответствующе”?

— Ну, мой Вайфу, это в большинстве своём клуб для шлюх и сутенёров. Так что и одеваться мы будем, как шлюхи и сутенёры. Но сутенёр может быть только один, а у Мэтта уже есть очки и трость, так что данная роль достаётся ему. А, значит, мы с тобой будем шлюхами.

— Надеюсь, это не превратится в новый #TokyoDebacle2013*.

\---

Питер раздражённо простонал:

— Я не могу идти в таком виде! Что если меня увидит кто-то с работы или из универа?

— Пити, детка, ты так горяч!

— Дай-ка мне посмотреть, — Мэтт подошёл поближе и стал ощупывать Питера. Уэйд засунул его в бюстье, которое придало его грудным мышцам вид маленького бюста. Мэтт двинул ладони ниже, скользя по кружевам и атласу, которые резко заканчивались у пресса, явно ради того, чтобы привлечь внимание к загоревшему животу. А низко на бёдрах, должно быть, сидят самые тесные шорты на свете. Мэтт знал, что они скрывали даже меньше, чем спандекс. Плюс, исходя из того факта, что всё надетое на Питера было на три дюйма выше, чем должно бы быть, Мэтт мог точно сказать, что парень стоял на каблуках. 

— Уэйд прав, — подтвердил Мэтт, аккуратно целуя Питера и стараясь не размазать макияж, который нанес на того Уэйд. Наёмник даже сделал парню укладку, стараясь придать ему более женственный вид.

Мэтт повернулся к Уэйду и начал ощупывать его одежду. Его губы расползлись в ухмылке. В некоторых штатах подобный прикид был вне закона. На нём была сетчатая майка, надетая ни на что иное, как на бикини топ. Облегающая юбка была настолько короткой, что Мэтт не мог понять, как Уэйду удавалось не светить при ходьбе задницей или причиндалами. Он также был на каблуках и при макияже, но к тому же натянул парик, как подумалось Мэтту — блондинистый. 

— Вам обоим очень повезло, что у нас в некотором роде задание, — пробормотал Мэтт тем самым тоном, который безотказно заводил Уэйда. 

— Какая же ты задница, — простонал Дэдпул. Мэтт точно знал, что тому пришлось поправлять бельё. — И последний штрих; на улице прохладно, как-никак!

Уэйд сдёрнул с Мэтта пальто и надел ему на голову шляпу. Затем адвокат ощутил на своих плечах тяжесть жилетки из натурального меха. Следом раздалось шуршание: Уэйд вручил аналогичную жилетку Питеру и ещё одну накинул на себя. 

— ПРЕСВЯТЫЕ МАКАРОНЫ, УЭЙД! — Проорал Питер, — этой штукой можно оплатить целый год учёбы!

— Но ты же не позволяешь мне за него заплатить, так что я вынужден тратить свои деньги на что попало.

Они шипели друг на друга вплоть до выхода из дома, а Мэтт тем временем тихо хихикал над их перепалкой.

План был довольно прост: подобраться к чуваку по имени Питон как можно ближе, а затем внимательно слушать. Попасть в клуб было довольно легко, а вот найти там нужного человека — непросто. Мэтту ещё повезло, что музыка в этом клубе ревела не слишком громко, но поиски это не особо упрощало. Несколько раз их останавливали люди, пытаясь снять Питера. Одна особа даже возжелала заполучить всех троих для её “Высококлассной эскорт-службы супергероев”, утверждая, что Уэйд просто идеально подойдёт тем, кто хочет по-настоящему почувствовать себя рядом с Дэдпулом.

— Так сложно найти людей, которые буквально излучают силу, как вы! — Мэтт усмехнулся, принимая визитку. Он прекрасно знал, что женщина говорит это абсолютно серьёзно. 

Троица наконец-то отыскала нужного человека и уселась через несколько столиков от него. Питер с Мэттом подслушивали, а Уэйд создавал видимость делового разговора между ними тремя.

— Убил двух зайцем одним ударом, или, скорее, выстрелом?

— Точнее, шестью. Пришлось убедиться, что сучка сдохла, догоняешь, о чём я? 

Оба собеседника рассмеялись.

— Как ты выкрутился? Ну, знаешь, как тебе удалось свалить всё на её брата? Большинству копов насрать на дохлых шлюх в подворотнях.

— Я нанял профессионала.

— Кого? Есть тут один уёбок, которому надо бы напомнить, кто здесь босс, догоняешь, о чём я?

Тут подошёл очередной сутенёр с видами на Питера. Уэйд уже собирался послать его подальше, как тот протянул руку и залепил Питеру пощёчину.

— Слушай, когда с тобой говорят, шлюха.

Питер медленно поднялся, неотрывно глядя мужчине в глаза, а за спиной сутенёра тем временем воздвиглась мощная фигура Уэйда.

— Ты сейчас же извинишься перед моим милашкой и, возможно, сможешь убраться отсюда, — угрожающе прорычал Уэйд.

Мэтт попытался вновь разобрать, о чём говорит Питон, но до него доносились лишь несвязные обрывки предложений. 

— Не то что-о-о-о-о-о-о… — Мэтту стало ясно, что мужчина повернулся и наконец-то разглядел Уэйда. Адвокат знал, что его парни вполне могут постоять за себя, но, вероятно, пришло время составить новый план.

— Я не извиняюсь перед шлюхами, — бросил мужчина, щёлкая пальцами. По полу проскрипели ножки отодвигаемых стульев. Самое время придумать что-то новое. 

Уэйд рассмеялся:

— Как мило. Детка, хочешь показать этому человеку, почему он должен уважать своих рабочих лошадок?

— С удовольствием.

Прежде чем Мэтт успел возразить, Уэйд швырнул мужика на стол к Питону. Питер ушёл из-под удара одного из телохранителей сутенёра, попутно двинув другому в нос. Мэтт услышал хруст. Вместо того, чтобы вмешаться, Мэтт решил посидеть ещё и спокойно допить скотч. Негоже выпивке пропадать.

Уэйд собрался было поднять распустившего руки мужика со стола, но тут у него на пути возникла их цель.

— Ты заплатишь за мою испорченную рубашку. 

— Не думаю. — Наёмник ухмыльнулся и врезал ему под дых, заставляя осесть на пол. Его дружок вытащил нож и кинулся на Уэйда, но тот на автомате отклонил удар, перехватывая и заламывая руку, вынуждая выронить оружие, а затем заехал головой ему между глаз, после чего тот свалился, как подкошенный. 

Питон потянулся за пистолетом, заткнутым за пояс джинсов, но Уэйд остановил его ударом колена в спину, а следом вырубил его рукоятью собственного пистолета. Ловко и незаметно Уэйд вытащил его кошелёк и пробрался обратно к своим любимым. Питер к тому времени успел разобраться с двумя охранниками и ещё парочкой забияк.

— Давайте подорвём это место, — протянул Уэйд тем тоном, который, как знал Мэтт, означал “давайте убираться нахрен, мы получили, что хотели”

Толпа в клубе раздвигалась перед трио, словно воды Красного моря, пропуская их к выходу. До дома они добрались без приключений, и, стоило им зайти, Питер моментально разделся и убежал в ванную, не прекращая жаловаться на всё подряд. Мэтт повернулся к Уэйду.

— Кошелёк, — произнёс наёмник, явно ухмыляясь, — Как мы будем с этим разбираться?

Мэтт пробежался пальцами по шрамам Уэйда.

— Для начала я потребую, чтобы Питер надел те шорты обратно. Затем я вам обоим покажу, что вы со мной делаете, одеваясь подобным образом. Далее, когда вы оба будете полностью удовлетворены, Сорвиголова нанесёт кое-кому визит.

— Питер, натяни свои шорты обратно! — проорал Уэйд, впиваясь в губы Мэтта поцелуем.

**Author's Note:**

> *#TokyoDebacle2013 = ТокийскийРазгром2013


End file.
